1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC card adapted for use in an image processor such as, for examples, a digital copying machine and a facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image data processed by an image processor, such as a digital copying machine, is stored in a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of the image processor, and not in an IC card.
An image editing system which utilizes an IC card is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,978 - Nakatani et al (Feb. 21, 1989), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth. The '978 patent is directed to a system that includes: ". . . a "memory card" capable of storing edited image data in memory, a copying device to perform edited image copying based on data stored in said memory card which is removable, and an input unit for entering edit data in a memory card which is removable."
The IC card stores editing coordinate data and editing mode information. The IC card is connected to an editing input device and a copying machine on an offline basis. According to the '978 patent, the IC card stores control data required for processing data such as the editing coordinate data and editing modes for forming an image.
When an image is processed by an image processor; e.g., a copy is made by a digital copying machine, it is sometimes desired before copying that a size-reduced or area-specified copy be made or that the title of an image be decorated with a hatch or that graphic data be inserted in a specific area of the image.
Systems employing a conventional IC card that can store only control data have not been able to respond to the above needs.